Greta
by alex.mmm
Summary: Me he preguntado en barias ocasiones ¿qué paso con Greta? Bueno pus les traigo una pequeña teoría… me disculpo por la ortografía


**Me he preguntado en barias ocasiones ¿qué paso con Greta? Bueno pus les traigo una pequeña teoría…**

.-nos aseguraremos que tengas una sepultura apropiada, Greta no te olvidaremos- dijo Zatanna mientras la fantasma caminaba a su tumba

-secreto- dijo ella mientras desaparecía dentro de su tumba

-aun no puedo creer que alguien le hiciera esto a su propia hermana… si mi…- dijo Artemis se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿tú qué?- cuestiono la Maga con una ceja arriba, pero la rubia no contesto -Artemis háblame, los secretos no se deben quedar enterrados- Zatanna señalo la tumba- es mejor sacarlos a la luz

-yo no tengo ni un secreto- dijo tercamente, luego se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas -viene la policía- dijo con asombro

-sí hicimos mucho ruido- contesto Zatanna, Artemis comenzó a caminar a la puerta del jardín, pero se detuvo a ver un agujero en la pared

-Zatanna mira- llamo Artemis, la chica de pelo oscuro se asomó por detrás –casa de los secretos de Abel- leyó el letrero morado y arruinado de la tienda de magia, en donde solo brillaba la palabra "secreto"-debe ser lo último que Greta vio

-¿vamos a investigar?

-sí- ambas chicas caminaron a la salida y una vez fuer

-apuo ed radum- siseo la maga, y ambas aparecieron con sus disfraces

-¿Por qué los disfracé?

-queremos mantenernos fuera del radar de los policías

-cierto, andando- dijo Artemis y comenzó a caminar a la tienda de magia

*Dentro de la tienda*

Una nube de humo azul con brillos apareció frente a ellas, cuando se disipó pudieron ver a un hombre él era gordo con pelo negro y una barba, tenía puesto un traje azul con una rosa roja

-sean bienvenidas a "la casa de los secretos de Abel" yo soy Abel en que les puedo servir

-queremos información- dijo Artemis seriamente

-lo lamento un mago nunca rebela sus secretos almenós que le den una buena recompensa- dijo lo último más suave y frotando sus dedos

-no ese tipo de información- dijo Zatanna apartando la mando del hombre –necesitamos saber si conoce a Greta Hayes

-o ella es una dulce niña, vivía acá enfrente pero hace poco se mudó, si la recuerdo bien, tenía un amigo que la venia a visitar…

-¿cómo se llama?- cuestiono Zatanna

-su nombre es Wally… West

-espere, casi de mi estatura, pelirrojo ojos verdes- Artemis comenzó a describir

-y muy molesto- dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos

-es nuestro Wally...

-bueno gracias Abel, realmente nos has ayudado

-permítanme enseñarles algo- dijo él caminando a la parte de atrás de la tienda, ambas chicas se miraron y siguieron al hombre, cuando llegaron atrás vieron que él estaba sentado y una esfera de cristal estaba en una mesa delante de él, ambas chicas tomaron asiento al lado del hombre y el cual movió las manos frente la esfera

*Tres años antes*

Era un día de Halloween, el sol parecía haberse esfumado, el cielo gris repletó de nubes, las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, en la carretera los autos pasaban con precaución por el agua lluvia, luego un mancho rojo y azul apareció Wally freno frete la casa y toco la puerta, una chica rubia abrió la puerta y le dio un abrazo al pelirrojo

-hola Greta

-hola Wally, no puedo creer que de verdad este saca

-Greta quien toca la puerta

-hola Billy- saludo con un tono frio

-ho, eres tú… pasa- Artemis pudo sentir el rotar de ojos de Wally ante la falsedad del chico mayor que él

La puerta se serró tras de ellos… (La imagen se trasladó al interior de la casa)

-¿él te trata bien?

-Wally él me quiere si no seguiría en el orfanato-una pequeña pausa -¿pero dime porque Flash te sigue enviando a ver me?

-él no me envía vengo por mi cuenta

-de acuerdo, entonces, ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? No es que te esté echando

-por alguna razón no confió en Billy…

(La imagen se cortó)

-Si desean seguir viendo les costara- dijo frotando sus dedos nuevamente

-gracias pero no gracias, con lo que nos ha dado nos vasta, vámonos Zatanna

-muchas gracias señor Abel

*de regresó en la cueva*

-¿aún no regresan?

-por lo visto no

"Reconocido Súperboy b05, Miss Martian b04, Kid Flash b03 "

-hahahhaha- Megan se reía a carcajadas

-es que su cara era para grabarla- dijo Wally también riéndose

-lo más gracioso fue que todo el gimnasio grito su nombre con enojo- comento Conner

-a mí me dio risa cuando él dijo "dulce o travesura"- dijo Megan, Artemis se aclaró la garganta

-Artemis, Zatanna volvieron ¿por qué no pudieron?- cuestiono Megan, Artemis bajo la mirada

-tuvimos una misión de emergencias- mintió Zatanna

-¿en Halloween?- pidió Wally con una ceja arriba

-no somos las únicas que hacemos misiones sorpresa en Halloween Wally- se quejó Artemis

-enserio ¿y quién más?

-tú idiota

-ho, a mí no me vas a venir a decir idiota, perra

-ya basta- se quejó Kaldur que salió de una aviación junto con Flecha Roja y Robín

-Wally necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Zatanna antes de que ellos comenzaran a pelear de nuevo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-KF solo ve y habla con ellas- se quejó Robín, Wally camino donde la arquera

"en una habitación apartada"

-Wally ¿Quién es Greta?- cuestiono Zatanna, esto provocó que los ojos del chico se ampliaron

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- ambas chicas se miraron y bajaron la mirada

-Wally Greta fue asesinada- dijo Artemis en un tono suave, que ella dijera eso provocó una cara de horror en el chico, que rápidamente se volvió en una expresión oscura

-¿fue Billy?

- si

-maldito- siseo el pelirrojo y en una ráfaga de viento desapareció, ambas chicas se levantaron

"Reconocido Kid Flash b03"

-sabemos para donde va corre- grito Artemis agarrando la mano de Zatanna y corriendo a las motos

"Reconocida Artemis b07, Zatanna Zatara a03"

Ambas chicas condujeron en las motos de sus compañeros hasta la casa de Greta y se bajaron de las motos, Artemis boto la puerta con una patada y corrió al jardín donde estaba la tumba de Greta, ella escucho los sollozos y camino lentamente permitiendo que la maga la alcance

-Wally- dijo Zatanna con compasión al ver al chico de rodillas frente la tumba, de pronto Greta surgió de la tumba, lo cual provocó que Wally gritara mientras retrocedía

-secreto- siseo ella mientras veía a Wally

-lo ciento Greta, no creí que el pudiera acerté daño, yo tuve que haberlo detenido

-Wally deja de culparte, necesitamos saber cuándo sucedió – dijo Artemis caminando dónde el pelirrojo

-secreto

-¿secreto?- cuestiono Wally

-secreto

-ella no puede decir nada más que secreto- informo Zatanna

Wally se levantó de su sitio –estas atrapada, ¿cierto?- Greta bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza –has sido atrapada por los Departamento Operaciones Extranormales, es Halloween por eso pudiste salir…


End file.
